Random Naruto Oneshots
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: This is a collection of unconnected one-shots from Naruto, mostly around Shippuden timeline, but that's flexible. Accepting requests, read the bottom of chapter 1 for rules.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the anime that appear in these stories.

* * *

Under the Full Moon

Hinata groaned, shifting her legs as she watched the TV, the "actress" on it screaming silently as he man behind her buried himself in her snatch again and again. Hinata groaned, hand working her folds between her legs. She had finished half a dozen times already and yet still there was no relief. She looked to the side, staring at the full moon as she fingered herself. It had been like this las month too. She had been ungodly aroused for no reason and had fingered herself through nearly a dozen orgasms before creating a clone to transform into Naruto. It didn't help. After that clone had used up its energy and left her unsatisfied, she had tried a clone of herself. Although she had to admit that lesbian sex with herself had been a lot more fun than she expected, it still hadn't been enough. Eventually she had finally calmed as the sun rose. As she stared at the moon, she somehow knew that it would be no different this time around. She was glad the Hyuga clan went to bed early.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door and she gasped, quickly shutting off the TV and covering herself, fixing her night gown, which was tight across her full chest and ended a bit higher than it was probably meant to, really being more of a shirt than gown. She pulled her panties back into place as the door to her room slid open and Hanabi stepped inside, clutching her blanket around herself, her cheeks scarlet and a light sheen of sweat on her brow.

"Hanabi!" Hinata gasped, climbing out of bed. "Are you alright? You look feverish."

"H-Hinata," Hanabi stammered, voice thick for some reason, though Hinata ignored it as she rushed over, feeling Hanabi's warm forehead. "Th-there's something wr-wrong."

"What?" Hinata asked, stepping back.

Hanabi blushed bright red and shook her head.

"It's alright Hanabi," Hinata said. "You can tell me. Lady Tsunade's been training me in Medical Ninjutsu. Whatever's wrong, I might be able to help."

Hanabi hesitated but then nodded. A moment later, Hinata stared in shock as Hanabi's blanket fell to the ground, revealing Hanabi's completely bare body, her small, B-cup breasts, her flat, smooth stomach, and the rock hard ten inch cock sticking out from where her clit should be, a bead of precum sitting proudly on the end of it. Hinata's mouth fell open as she stared at the cock, her own slit tingling slightly. Her own cheeks blazed red as she realized she was getting aroused from the sight of Hanabi's cock and turned to the book on her nightstand, an encyclopedia with every known disease inside. She had read the book cover to cover and never saw anything like this, but still, she began to rifle through it, bending over the table slightly as she did, making her breasts hang against the nightgown, their rock solid nipples clearly visible through the thin fabric. They also pulled the nightgown higher, exposing Hinata's panties. Hanabi stared at Hinata's body, her cock twitching, unnoticed by Hinata, who was completely absorbed by the book she was rifling through.

Finally, Hanabi couldn't take it and stepped up behind Hinata, grabbing her hips and pressing her erection firmly to Hinata's sopping wet slit. Hinata gasped, hips shoving back against Hanabi out of instinct before Hinata regained some sense and turned, pushing Hanabi away. Hanabi fell onto Hinata's bed just as Hinata's book dropped to the floor, a sticky note falling out of it, a note Hinata had never noticed. Hinata dropped to her knees instantly, bending forward to read the note.

"Female Appendage Arousal Syndrome. Cause: unknown. Source: unknown. Category: noninfectious. Effects: temporary growth of phallic appendage capable of producing semen-like fluids during a full moon, causes state of extreme arousal, causes sexual attraction solely to females. Side effects: causes nearby females to become extremely aroused. Interesting notes: causes males to enter a deeper sleep and be less likely to wake from loud noises, data insufficient to determine risk of pregnancy. Cure: none. Treatment: relief of sexual energy."

Hinata stared at the sticky note in shock. She had never heard of a disease that caused a girl to grow a penis and start wanting to have sex with other women, let alone their sister.

Just then, Hinata moaned loudly as Hanabi's cock's head pressed against Hinata's slit through her panties. Hanabi pressed against it for a moment before her member slipped down and slid against Hinata's clit, Hinata's hips bucking against the hard member as it did.

"H-Hinata," Hanabi moaned, grinding her member against her.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, struggling to stop her own hips from moving, to make herself stop Hanabi. She couldn't have sex with Hanabi. She was in love with Naruto. She had to wait for Naruto. And yet, as Hanabi continued to grind against her clit, Hinata felt her will beginning to waver.

"Please," Hanabi moaned. "H-Help me."

Hinata's will snapped. She turned, pushing Hinata onto her back on the bed then pulled her top off, leaning down and pressing her breasts together around Hanabi's cock. She would still wait for Naruto, but maybe she could help Hanabi without being unfaithful. She began to move her breasts up and down on Hanabi's member, Hanabi moaning as she did. She wasn't even trying to be quiet. And Hinata really didn't want her father walking in on them.

"Hanabi, shush," Hinata pleaded. "You have to be quiet."

Hanabi moaned loudly again, thrusting upward, her cock head brushing against Hinata's lips as she did. Hinata glanced at the door. It was wide open. She created a clone who hurried over and closed it before dispersing itself and Hinata returned to what she was doing, sliding her breasts up and down, licking around Hanabi's head as she did. Hanabi was loving every second, her volume matching her expression. Hinata quickly climbed on the bed, spinning so that her hips were over Hanabi. She had to keep Hanabi quiet, but a part of her argued that she was really doing it because she wanted to feel Hanabi's tongue sliding through her slit. And she wasn't disappointed. After only a second of trying to move the panties, Hanabi ripped them off, her lips and tongue instantly going to work on Hinata's folds and clit, Hinata nearly shouting in surprise and pleasure.

She wrapped her lips around Hanabi's cock, taking a few inches into her mouth to silence her own cries of pleasure as Hanabi lapped at her slit. Hanabi responded by thrusting up through Hinata's breasts into her mouth at the same time as locking her lips around Hinata's clit and pushing two fingers into Hinata's gushing entrance. Hinata cried out in pleasure, her cries muffled by Hanabi's member as she bobbed her head in time with Hanabi's finger thrusts. Within mere moments, Hanabi moaned loudly into Hinata's slit, her cock erupting with something hot and sticky into the back of Hinata's throat. Hinata swallowed what she could, releasing Hanabi's cock and then lying beside her sister. There. Now her sister would be able to rest. Except, less than three seconds later, Hanabi was lying on top of Hinata, holding her hands over her head, her cock lined up with Hinata's entrance.

"H-Hanabi, n-no!" Hinata pleaded. "I-I'm w-waiting for-"

She was cut off when Hanabi buried her entire cock hilt-deep in her slit, Hinata choking back a scream of pain and pleasure. Her sister was much bigger than she had let her clone be during the last full moon. Hinata moaned as she felt Hanabi beginning to pull back, Hinata's head beginning to go numb from pleasure. She had never been so full. It was better than she had ever imagined it could be.

"H...Hanabi..." Hinata panted. "P...please. S-Stop."

Hanabi slammed back into Hinata and Hinata cried out in pleasure, unable to hold it in, beginning to pant loudly and moaning as Hanabi began to pull out again. Again Hanabi buried herself in Hinata and again Hinata cried out in pleasure. Each time Hanabi pulled out, Hinata groaned at the loss of contact, and each time Hanabi thrust back in, it was met with a cry of pleasure from Hinata. Within a few strokes, Hinata's hips began to match Hanabi's thrusts, which were beginning to speed up. Hinata was no longer able to speak. The act of forcing her moans and cries of pleasure to mean anything was beyond her. Hinata felt her tongue loll out of her mouth and it occurred to her that she was acting like a complete whore, getting fucked by her own sister and loving every second of it. Even her expression was completely unacceptable.

Suddenly, Hanabi reached down, her own tongue finding Hinata's, beginning to play with it, Hinata's instinctively responding in kind for a moment before Hanabi closed the tiny distance between them, locking her lips to her sister's, muting both of their cries of pleasure as she slammed into Hinata again and again, the bed squeaking loudly with each thrust. Their tongues dueled back and forth inside of their mouths, mapping each and every corner of each other's as the sister's kissed, and Hinata felt her legs wrap around Hanabi's waist, pulling her deeper until Hanabi was hitting her cervix with each thrust. She could feel her insides quivering, and Hanabi was beginning to twitch as well. Some part of Hinata wanted to stop. Some part wanted to shove Hanabi away, scream at her for what they had done, and then run to Naruto and apologize for being unfaithful. But a couple of strokes later, that part of Hinata was silenced when her orgasm slammed into her, her entire body jerking and her insides clamping down on Hanabi just as Hanabi's member erupted for the second time, filling Hinata. Hinata felt her body spasm again and again with each spurt of fluid that Hanabi pumped into her, her own insides milking Hanabi's member. After a moment, as Hanabi's orgasm began to wind down, Hanabi pulled out slightly and thrust back in. A fresh wave of semen shot into Hinata, making her gasp, hips grinding on Hanabi's member as Hanabi pulled out and thrust back in a few more times. Then, Hanabi pulled out entirely and lay beside Hinata.

Hinata stared at the ceiling, her entire body tingling and her slit aching and hyper sensitive. She looked over at Hanabi, who looked to be close to falling asleep, despite her member still being rock hard. A smile grew on Hinata's lips and she got up, straddling Hanabi's member and sinking onto it, tilting her head back and moaning loudly as she did. Hanabi's eyes flew open as Hinata began to raise and lower her hips, crying out in pleasure each time. Then, she looked down and smiled as Hanabi began to thrust up into her, matching her drops. Hinata grabbed Hanabi's hands, interlocking their fingers and bracing herself on Hanabi's arms, Hanabi holding her up, and began to ride Hanabi faster, shouting her pleasure to the world. Some part of her knew that the females of the Hyuga Compound undoubtedly heard her, but no part of her cared. She rode Hanabi as hard and fast as she could, slamming down on her sister's cock again and again until they both climaxed again, Hanabi's semen flooding out of Hinata. Hinata sat there for a moment, still impaled on Hanabi's cock before leaning down and kissing Hanabi then getting off and getting on her knees, smiling back at her sister.

Hanabi took the hint and instantly got on her knees behind Hinata, shoving herself into Hinata's waiting snatch, beginning to ram into her again and again, Hinata slamming back against her, both sisters' cries of pleasure nearing screams. It didn't last as long this time, both nearing the end of their rope, but this time when they came, it was the most intense yet, due to both of their parts being hypersensitive the entire way through. Finally, Hanabi's member began to soften and slipped out of Hinata's slit, a flood of Hanabi's semen following it as Hinata's full-beyond-capacity tunnel was finally unblocked. Hanabi fell back onto Hinata's bed and Hinata lay next to her, smiling and wrapping her arms around Hanabi. Hanabi kissed her chastely and Hinata returned it in kind, smiling.

"I love you Hanabi," Hinata smiled.

"I love you too Hinata," Hanabi mumbled before passing out.

After several seconds, Hinata forced herself to her feet, picking up Hanabi and carrying her back to her own room, not caring that both were still completely naked. She put Hanabi in her bed, pulling the covers up, then walked back to her own room, getting into bed and passing out in seconds.

* * *

Hinata moaned as she shoved her fingers into herself again and again, eyes never leaving the TV. After another minute, her orgasm began to speed toward her and her head rolled to the side, eyes staring up at the full moon. She froze, staring at it.

 _Full moon,_ Hinata thought, instantly yanking her panties back up and scrambling to her window, throwing it open. _No no_ _no! I have to get out of here before-_

"Hinata?"

* * *

Read and review. So, I decided to redo my one-shot stories. I do reserve all rights to deny any requests, and have specific rules regarding each anime requested. Very simple rules. The main three are as follows. No yaoi ever, Hinata Hyuga will not be paired with any male beside Naruto or Boruto. And most importantly: _**ALL REQUEST SUBMISSIONS MUST BE SUBMITTED VIA REQUEST, NOT PMs! ! !**_ Aside from these rules, feel free to suggest whatever you want. Rape, consent, yuri, incest, beastiality, masturbation, futa, exhibitionism, tentacles, whatever you want. If I don't like it, I'll say no. Otherwise, let the reviews and PMs begin.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the animes in this story. Every chapter of this story is created by reviews and PMs and in no way reflects my personal beliefs or values.

* * *

1

Hinata set her fork down, blushing crimson and biting back a loud gasp. She had been struggling to keep quiet all through dinner. Though, surprisingly, it wasn't being in Naruto's house, it wasn't the fact that Naruto was sitting directly across from her, it wasn't even the fact that she was kind of on a date with Naruto. No, the reason for Hinata blushing and struggling not to make noise all through dinner was sitting on Hinata's right. Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto had invited Hinata over for a family dinner. At first, Hinata was overjoyed, and terribly nervous. However, the first half of dinner had been spent with Kushina staring at Hinata quite obviously, along with licking her lips, or removing her fork or spoon from her mouth too slowly, or brushing her leg against Hinata's even though there was more than enough leg room for the three of them. For the most part, Hinata had been able to ignore it, choosing instead to listen to Naruto as he talked about the missions he had been on, and the one he was leaving for later that day. At first, Hinata had been able to participate in the conversation. However, about halfway through dinner, Kushina had used getting seconds as a way to arrange the various pots on the table to block Naruto's view of Hinata, thankfully. Because a moment after that, Hinata had felt very soft, very feminine fingers on her leg, just above her knee and tracing light circles there.

Hinata had gasped when she first felt it, and had covered for Kushina's actions by saying that she had simply bitten her lip. Kushina had beamed at her at that, though Hinata wasn't entirely sure why. But the reason became painfully obvious as dinner wore on. Over the next twenty minutes, Kushina's fingers had run circles over Hinata's bare thigh all the way from her knee to the edge of her suddenly much too short skirt and back again at least a dozen times, always with those fingers just forceful enough to feel, but just light enough to border between tickle and tease.

Then, when Kushina had gotten bored of rubbing Hinata's inner thighs, her hand had moved up higher, pushing Hinata's skirt up out of the way, then began to trace those same circles on the extremely sensitive skin at the top of Hinata's inner thighs and to within a millimeter of Hinata's core.

Hinata clamped her teeth shut, squeezing her eyes shut as Kushina's fingers once again passed as close to Hinata's core as physically possible without actually touching it. How Kushina had known how sensitive Hinata's thighs were was beyond her comprehension at the moment, but Kushina was taking every opportunity to use it against the Hyuga. Shame flooded Hinata. Here she was, sitting across the table from the love of her life, and yet she couldn't even process the words coming out of his mouth through the feeling of his mother's fingers on her leg. Her face darkened at the thought and Kushina turned to her, smiling knowingly and winking, once again taking too long to pull a piece of meat off her fork. Hinata wasn't really sure why that act was so...tempting, but every time she saw it her head went a little lighter than Kushina's fingers already had it.

Suddenly, Kushina's fingers did what Hinata had been both dreading and anticipating. For a moment, she thought Kushina was stopping, since the fingers lost contact with her thigh. However, the hope was crushed out of her as Kushina's index fingernail lightly trailed down Hinata's slit over her panties. Hinata gasped loudly, dropping her fork then clamping her mouth shut on any more outbursts as Kushina's finger started back upward. Hinata felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes and Kushina simply smiled.

Hinata saw Kushina turn to Naruto, her mouth moving, but her brain couldn't understand. All she could focus on was that finger trailing back down again. Then, Kushina began to slide down her chair. Hinata grew panicked. What was she doing? What had she said? Her fork? Yes, that was it. Kushina had said she would get Hinata's fork. For a half second, the thought calmed Hinata, until she felt that finger start back up again. Hinata was aware that Naruto was eating silently. She was aware that her own plate remained virtually untouched, the first serving she had been given still sitting there, now long past cold. Then, Hinata was aware of something else. Her panties had been pulled off without her even lifting up, or at least, she didn't think she lifted up. Almost as soon as this thought occurred to her, she felt something warm and wet run up through her slit, flicking her rock hard clit at the end and making her bite back something between a gasp and a moan before Kushina was in her chair again, setting Hinata's fork beside her plate. Hinata managed to get out a thank you and Kushina beamed at her.

What was going through the woman's head? Why was she doing this to Hinata? What if Naruto noticed? Sure the table had a table cloth that hung down from the table a little ways, but still, Naruto wasn't that stupid, right?

Hinata flinched and had to bite back a gasp yet again as Kushina's fingers returned to her thigh. Within seconds they were high on her thigh and Hinata was biting down on her bottom lip to keep quiet, her hands gripping the edge of the table hard. Then, it was over. Kushina's hand was gone, her skirt was back in place, and Naruto was standing.

"Don't worry about the table dear," Kushina was saying, smiling sweetly. "Hinata and I can handle it. You have fun on your mission."

"I will," Naruto smiled. "Love you Mom."

He kissed her on the cheek before turning to Hinata.

"Sorry I have to leave so soon Hinata," Naruto said. "I hope you can stop by again sometime."

"I will," Hinata forced out.

Naruto smiled at her then left the house and Hinata turned to Kushina who was once again beaming at her. Then, Kushina lifted Hinata's panties, an admittedly risqué pair with most being lavender but with white lace around the edge. All in all, it was barely more than a thong. As Hinata watched, Kushina held the panties to her face, smelling them before placing them in her mouth, sucking on the massive wet spot Hinata had left. After a moment, she released the panties, tucking them into a pocket of the green apron she was always wearing and stood, taking Hinata's hand. Hinata followed without a fight, not wanting to know what Kushina had planned, but also not wanting to know what would happen if she resisted. Something about Kushina terrified Hinata, at the same time as something about Kushina made Hinata feel like she didn't want to leave. Shame and guilt flooded Hinata yet again.

Finally, Kushina reached the living room, laying Hinata on the couch and laying on top of her, her face hovering over Hinata's, her left hand supporting her as her right trailed over Hinata's inner thigh.

"Now, Hinata, I know you're confused about why I'm doing this, so I'll explain," Kushina whispered, their faces so close that her lips practically brushed against Hinata's as she spoke. "I know you love my son, so I have to test you in order to make sure that you are good enough for him. You understand?"

Kushina's fingers brushed over Hinata's clit, just barely hard enough to be felt and still making Hinata jump. Hinata stammered out a yes, head just as light as it had been during dinner. She wanted to what? Test her? Test her for what? What did she mean good enough? And what did any of this have to do with her molesting Hinata all through dinner and even now?

Kushina smiled, moving down and beginning to suckle on Hinata's neck, biting down gently and licking each time she did. Hinata moaned loudly as she did, the flood of sensations flowing from her neck, mixed with Kushina's fingers, which had finally moved to her core, were too much for her brain to handle. Hinata felt like she was drowning in the sensations. She couldn't focus, and yet, she was hyperaware of Kushina's every action. Each suck, bite, lick, and rub. Each time Kushina's shirt-bound breasts brushed against Hinata's abdomen. It briefly occurred to Hinata that Kushina was no longer wearing the apron, but it was a short-lived thought as Kushina's fingers began to trail over her clit. Hinata moaned as Kushina began to descend from her neck, quickly reaching Hinata's breasts, giving them the exact same treatment she had shown Hinata's neck. When she reached Hinata's nipples, she bit down lightly on one, rolling it between her teeth and making Hinata's back arch off the ground as her hands held Kushina's head in place and a cry of pleasure rang out. Kushina grinned, releasing her breast, feeling Hinata try to pull her back down, only for Kushina to move up to hold her face just barely in front of Hinata's again, her fingers drawing teasing figure eights through Hinata's slit, taking care to brush her clit each time.

Kushina opened her mouth to speak to Hinata but Hinata sat up instantly, mashing her lips to Kushina's in a desperate kiss, her tongue almost forcing itself into Kushina's mouth, not that Kushina's didn't meet it instantly. Kushina grinned as their tongues dueled, pushing her middle finger into Hinata, beginning to thrust it in and out, Hinata crying out her pleasure even as she kissed Kushina. Hinata's hands went to the buttons of Kushina's shirt but after struggling to undo them for several seconds, she simply ripped it open, shoving it down Kushina's arms. Kushina sat up, pulling her ruined blouse off and Hinata instantly tackled her, pinning her down, one hand instantly slipping into her pants and beginning to run through her slit and over her rock hard clit and the other grabbing one breast roughly, squeezing and kneading it, tweaking her nipple. Kushina tilted her head back, moaning loudly as Hinata ravaged her, her mouth sucking on Kushina's free nipple in between turns of licking and sucking every inch of that breast and biting down on her nipple and rolling it between her teeth, similar to how Kushina had been treating Hinata's own breast, except much more roughly. Finally, Hinata moved up, kissing Kushina again and Kushina kissed her back, beginning to match Hinata's own passion and tempo with her own.

Hinata's hands quickly undid the front of Kushina's pants and shoved them and the white lace thong below them off completely, one hand shoving three fingers into Kushina as Kushina pushed two into Hinata. Hinata cried out in pleasure, breaking the kiss and Kushina flipped them again, attaching herself to Hinata's neck all over again as they both thrust their fingers in and out rapidly, their hips rolling in time with the thrusts. Kushina felt Hinata's walls contract and shot up, locking her lips over Hinata's to silence her as she screamed her orgasm to the world. Then, as Hinata was winding down, Kushina felt her hands pushing Kushina's head downward. Kushina grinned, picking Hinata up and setting her on the ground, straddling her face and then bending forward, instantly beginning to lap at her slit. Hinata cried out in pleasure for several seconds before wrapping her arms around Kushina's hips, pulling her down so that she could return the favor. Kushina moaned loudly as Hinata's tongue wove skillfully up and down and around through Kushina's lips, paying special attention to her clit before shoving itself into Kushina's entrance. Kushina gasped as Hinata's tongue wriggled around inside of her for several seconds before continuing and being replaced by three of Hinata's fingers.

Kushina moaned loudly, rolling her hips in time with Hinata's thrusts, pushing her own fingers into Hinata again, this time curling them forward, finding Hinata's g-spot easily. Hinata gasped harshly as Kushina began to thrust her fingers into her, hitting her g-spot each time, her tongue working Hinata's clit. Hinata copied Kushina and was rewarded by Kushina suddenly locking her lips around Hinata's clit and screaming, her entire body bucking as her juices squirted out, coating Hinata's face. Once Kushina had stopped squirting, Hinata began to lap up her juices greedily, Kushina crying out in pleasure as she did, beginning to thrust into Hinata faster while sucking her clit hard. Hinata felt her own orgasm slam into her seconds before her own juices squirted out of her. She had never squirted before, and it was an odd sensation, yet from the moment it started, Hinata's mind was wiped entirely blank except for the bolts of electric bliss shooting through her. Finally, Hinata came down from her orgasm, finding herself on her back with Kushina straddling one leg, her clit pressing against Hinata's.

Kushina ground their slits together, Hinata's hips rolling in time with hers. Hinata wasn't even sure if she was in control of her hips, but it didn't matter. She was too sensitive to be able to stop even if she wanted to. Each movement, each brush of her clit against Kushina's, sent a bolt of pleasure so intense it hurt through her. She wasn't sure if it was her screaming in pleasure or Kushina, but that didn't matter. Kushina ground harder against her, speeding up. As they fell out of sink, they would separate and then rejoin with a wet slap every couple of seconds, each time sending a much larger jolt of white-hot pleasure through Hinata. Hinata could feel the pressure building up again, mere minutes after the last orgasm. Kushina didn't seem to be much further off because her hips were grinding at a more desperate and erratic pace. Hinata's head rolled back, her tongue hanging out as the sound of the door opening forced its way through the fog in her brain.

"Mom! I'm back! I forgot to grab something! I'll be..."

* * *

Read and review. Still want review suggestions. Any pairing you can think of not involving Hinata cheating on Naruto(except with Boruto).


End file.
